Harry Potter Crossover ideas
by Mukuro234
Summary: Here's some Crossover ideas you may like as much as me. Maybe you want to write a crossover but don't have an idea well here's a place for you to look. I really would like to see these ideas to be used I'd love to read ones like this :D
1. Chapter 1

I have a poll on my profile page if ya could maybe check it outfor me.

**Harry Potter + Digimon:**

FEM!Harry! is either related to tai or is his penpal of course they could be both. She is the ninth digidestined. Good but possessed Vandemon pairing you choose can be human or digimon. shy but smart Fem! harry.

* * *

paired with:

Fem!harry: tai, agumon or yamoto "Matt"

male!harry: renamon or it can still be a male for slash

Summery:

it has to be harry goes with his class including dudley to japan for the summer camp and ends up meeting the digidestined and goes to the digital world as the 9th digidestined. harry has to be some type of creature preferebly a vampire XD but any things fine how you go about this fic is up to you.

**Summery:** Fem!harry goes to the summer camp with her class in japan her penpal or learns she is related to tai there. how ever you choose to go about this XD.

**Harry Potter + Bleach:**

Fem!Harry is betrayed by the ministry after the final battle with voldemort + turns into a hollow. what level is up to you. She must be related to the Kurosaki`s pairing is up to you. the plot is all up to you.

**Harry Potter + MAR:**

Fem!Harry is transported to MAR Heaven and joins the chess pieces, and meets phantom. they hit it off right away XD Pairing : HAs to at least have Fem! Harry X Phantom. maybe creature harry.

* * *

Ginta takes in an abused Fem Harry and nurses her back to health a few years later and the day before Ginta goes to pick up Fem! harry from kings cross he feels a magical out burst near his home and when he goes to see what it is he finds phantom and a few others of your choice in animal form. when Fem harry gets home she manages to bond with phantom. phantom femharry


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter + MAR Heaven FEM! Harry goes to the room of requirements to get a break from all the stress she is going through in forth or fifth year, when there she finds a demention arm that can take him to Mar Heaven. Fem! Harry can be a chess piece or be related to one or she can be a civilian who Phantom meets. Pairing: FEM! Harry + Phantom

Harry Potter + CardCaptors Harry is raised by clow reed but on his 7th or 8th birthday the ministry found a way to back to the past to get him or her, or they found a summoning ritual to drag him or her back to the present and forces him or her to stay with the Dursleys He or She eventually finds Yue and Kero again. Pairing: Harry + Yue

Harry potter + Naruto Harry is Jashin - sama and he finds himself in the narutoverse to make sure his always faithful servant Hidan is safe. Only to find that he is sealed underground by shikamaru. Harry is pissed. Harry has a slightly sadistic side to him, that side only comes out when someone her his precious people and Hidan is the most precious of them all. Pairing: Harry + Hidan. P.S. Can make Harry jashin female if you want never read one like that before. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter kingdom hearts:

Pairing: Harry/Lea Roxas/Axel

Summery / Plot:

Harry comes into his Inheritan , which he had no idea about on his sixteenth birthday. He was staying up till midnight on the eve before his birthday counting the minutes then seconds before his sixteenth birthday, Expecting it to be like every other year but when the clock strikes twelve he feels excruciating pain all over his body. While that happens to harry, Lea feels a need to be somewhere else but he doesn't know what this means or why he feels like someone needs him. He runs to Axel and Roxas's house in radiant garden thinking they will know what to do. They tell him to follow his heart to where its leading him. So that is what he does, opening a dark corridor following his heart into what looks like a run down room. Looking around he finds a boy on what seems like a bed unconscious.

Mulip dumbledore

Creature? Bashing?

* * *

Harry potter / Kingdom hearts:

Pairing: Harry/Fred &amp; George Weasley... Axel/Roxas/Lea.

Summery / plot:

Roxas dies along with Sora (being his nobody and all) and is reincarnated into the HP universe along with Riku, Kairi and all of organization XIII (Or if you don't want all of them just pick which ones you like the most.) Along with their somebody's. Harry has been having strange dreams of places and people he has never met all summer, After the end of Triwizard tournament fiasco. Harry didn't know who to go to about this, it doesn't help that he's stuck at the Dursley's with no communication from his friends and godfather. Unknown to him he wasn't the only one going through this, Fred n' George and many others are going through the same thing.

Dumbledore good or evil? Molly and Ginny?

Harry(Roxas) Fred(Axel) George(Lea)

The others are all up to you. Same with the other pairings though I do like Sora Riku.


End file.
